Co-act flow
by loortjeve
Summary: Finally, Kuroko agreed upon a date with Momoi-san. Kagami, however, is afraid this will affect their 'teamwork'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Baskuke

_**Co-act flow**_

_- Chapter 1 – _

_Kagami's Point Of View_

'Kuroko-kun, you are so unpredictable... That is one of the things I like about you!' Momoi says with a blush on her cheeks.

'You've asked me many times, Momoi-san. It was about time I said yes.' Kuroko responds, not noticing the rudeness of his words. 'I was just surprised!' Momoi yells. She then hugs Kuroko tightly, almost chocking him. 'But I am so glad you agreed upon a date with me.'

I cringe. Why would Kuroko want to go out with her? I know she is all passionate about basketball, but outside the court she is just annoying as hell.

'When are you going to pick me up, Kuroko-kun?' She purrs, her eyes glistening . For goodness sake, is it really necessary to wear something that skimpy?

'I'll pick you up at seven.' His face expressionless as always. I feel bad for liking the fact that he doesn't seem very excited about the date.

The school bell rings, announcing that the next period had started. After standing awkwardly with Kuroko and Momoi for way too long, I cut their conversation.

'Kuroko, next period is starting. Say goodbye to your girlfriend,' I growl. He better be quick, otherwise we are going to be late and I am the only one getting scolded. As usual.

'No, don't leave Kuroko-kun! Then I am going to miss you!' Momoi whines.

Can someone please shut her up?

'Sorry Momoi-san, I have to go. See you tonight.' Kuroko smiles. He always is too polite in my opinion. 'See you tonight, Kuroko-kun,' Momoi winks and gives him a small peck on the cheek before running of.

Doesn't she have enough boys at her school? Because going to another school just to see a certain boy is a little extreme. But I have to admit, spending the breaks with Kuroko is rather nice, since he isn't noisy at all. Well, spending breaks with Kuroko _was _rather nice, until Momoi came by at least 4 times a week. Now I get to enjoy Momoi's awful chatter more often than I would like.

Kuroko grabs my hand and drags me to our classroom. Just how am I supposed to pay attention in class, knowing Kuroko is dating _that._ I thought she had a thing for Aomine, and being madly in love with Kuroko was just a strange way to cover it. That is definitely out of the question now that they are actually going out.

* * *

'Mister Taiga, next time I will send you to the principal right away. This isn't the first time you are late.' Of course the teacher gets mad and threatens me with something he will forget by next week or so. But he didn't notice Kuroko slipping past him, as usual.

I see Kuroko giving me a guilty smile, probably apologizing to me for not getting caught. Not that he could do anything about being almost completely invisible.

I have to say though, since Kuroko and I became closer, he can't sneak up to me as easily as it used to be.

When playing basketball, it is a different story, because then he hides his presence on purpose. He keeps surprising me with his basketball skills, and that is why I like training with him so much.

I take the seat next to Kuroko's. 'Kagami-kun, sorry it is always you who gets scolded.' Just as I thought. 'It's no big deal, don't worry. It's not like he will remember threatening me anyway.'

Kuroko nods, placing his head on his hands and falling asleep soon afterwards. I wish I could sleep like that in class, but that wouldn't be such a bright idea since I am not invisible like Kuroko.

There are no other teammates in this class and the rest of the students, I don't like. That left me no other option then actually paying attention. What class was this again?

'So you have to divide the result of the square root of 64 by two too, which means…' I hear the teacher say. Math… staying awake is going to be a challenge.

* * *

'Make pairs! 1 ball per pair!'Riko shouts. I am glad I can finish the day with basketball practice. Much better than sitting in a chair for 3 hours straight.

I look around me. Koganei and Mitobi forming the usual team, the same for Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. That's when I notice Kuroko standing next to Riko. I guess I have to team up with him then, it will probably improve our teamwork so that is a good thing.

I walk up to Kuroko. 'Let's form a team,' I say.

'Kyaaa!' Riko squeals. 'Were you sneaking up on me again? I'll make you run laps!'

Kuroko raises his hands. 'I was standing here the entire time, you just didn't notice me. Sorry!'

Riko sighs. 'Kagami, you have to train you rebounds. They already are good, but I want you to have every single one of them in the upcoming matches.'

'Sure, I will practice it,' I reply.

'Good. Kuroko, since you are likely not going to rebound much, just take some shots and let Kagami rebound. Try to catch the ball though.'

Kuroko nods. 'Make it him as hard as possible.' Riko winks.

'Will do!' Kuroko says too enthusiastic for his doing.

'Enough with the twaddle,' I say impatiently. Riko passes me the ball. I'm kind of disappointed I don't get to do the shooting, but I guess Kuroko needs shooting practice more. And because of his shortage of length, he probably won't be rebounding anyway.

Riko always knows what she is doing.

Kuroko dribbles the ball a few times, then spinning it in his hands.

'Kagami-kun, I am going to shoot now.'

'Idiot, you don't have to warn me. Just shoot the damn ball,' I say, not really sounding annoyed because well - I am not annoyed at all. How can someone be bothered by the boy, who is way too nice for this world?

Kuroko mutters something I can't quite hear, but I choose to ignore it. I turn my head towards the basket, waiting for the ball to appear in my vision. I hear Kuroko's shoes squeak as he bends his knees. Another squeak of his shoes as he jumps in the air, letting the ball roll from his finger tips. I see the ball floating towards the ring, I am almost entirely sure it is going to be a score. But then, the ball hits the front ring. I shouldn't be surprised, because when was the last time Kuroko scored? I cannot even remember.

I feel Kuroko's body pressing into mine, trying to get past me and catch the ball like he was told to do. But I am not letting him do as he wants. I place my hands out from behind me, caging him in my arms so that I am the one who stands closest to the ball. Kuroko squirms behind my back, I am not letting him go. As soon as the ball hits the floor once, I sprint towards it and secure it between my two hands.

'Got it,' I smirk. I feel a small victory.

The corners of Kuroko's lips, curl upwards. 'It impossible to win from you if it is about boxing out or rebounding.'

'Let's make sure you don't have to rebound then,' I say triumphantly. Kuroko looks at me with a puzzled expression.

With firm steps I walk towards Kuroko, standing behind him and then dropping the ball in his hands.

'Shoot,' I command. Kuroko looks up to me, questioning me with his eyes. 'Just shoot, I won't bite.'

I know I'm not the one who should be teaching Kuroko how to shoot. Hyuuga probably is a better fit for that task since he is the best shooter in our team, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot. I know all the techniques but I am just more of a dunk-person. Most of the people think I am doing it to show off, which isn't entirely false… but dunking just feels amazing.

'I hope it is for the better,' Kuroko says, not giving me time to reply before aiming for the basket and shooting the ball. I examine his motions just like Riko would do. I see the muscles in his arms tense when he throws, the muscles in his calves visible when he makes a small jump.

It would've looked like a perfect shot to anyone who was standing further than 6 feet away. But I could see the tiny mistakes Kuroko made.

'You shoot almost perfectly,' I compliment, 'almost.'

'But not good enough, I keep missing,' Kuroko says, he couldn't manage to keep his face completely straight. His brows furrows, indicating the irritation. It looks rather cute, actually. _Cute?_

'I can help you,' I grin. 'You have to point your toes towards the basket.' I bend down, grabbing his shoes. I force his feet shoulder with apart, making sure his toes point exactly at the basket.

'You tend to turn your toes inwards, which is a don't.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Kuroko simply says.

I get back on my feet, towering above Kuroko. My lips touching his heavenly blue hair.

'You have to use your legs more too. Just bend your knees deeper, it isn't that hard.' I whisper in his hair, loud enough for him to hear.

I trace his arm with my finger tips. 'You hold your arm in the wrong angle.' I position his arm right, holding his wrist a few seconds longer than necessary.

He stands perfectly, his hand grip the ball just right. I place my hands on his waist.

'Don't forget to use your legs,' I say while pressing him down a little bit as a demonstration. Then I remember I am in the middle of the basketball court. I distance myself, taking a few steps back.

'Try shooting now,' I demand, praying that he scores.

He does as I instructed him to do. His hair waves when he jumps of the ground, releasing the ball in midair with more power than he used to do.

I bite my lip. Please go in. Please go in. Please go in.

The net rustles as the ball goes through it.

'It went in? It went in!' Kuroko cheers, showing more emotion than he had ever shown before.

'It sure did!' I give him a high-five. That was a flawless shot, I couldn't have done it any better.

'Did Kuroko really just score?' Riko yells from the other side of the court, she gapes at him.

I give her a thumbs up – grinning from ear to ear – reassuring her that this isn't a dream.

'Hyuuga, you have some competition going on down there,' Riko says teasingly, pointing at us.

'Like hell I have!' Hyuuga says too seriously. He grabs a ball, shooting a three pointer with ease.

'See, there you have it. A three pointer,' he smirks at Riko.

Sometimes it feels like there is more going on between Hyuuga and Riko but they both deny it with all their might.

The rest of the training goes smoothly. In the little match we have at the end of every practice, Kuroko even scores a nice shot from the elbow, earning a firm pat on the shoulder from me. I couldn't help myself but say: 'I taught him how to shoot, guys. And I am not the shoot expert here… Hyuuga did you manage to teach him how to shoot?'

That made him glare at me from underneath his glasses. I can be such a jerk.

Riko really is a sadist sometimes, making us run like we are her dogs. At the end of our training for god's sake.

'4 times to the base line and back. The last one has to do it twice,' she says smiling wickedly. Everyone groans.

I end up finishing first, I wipe the sweat from my forehead.

Kuroko ends up being the last one, I pity him so much. He must be exhausted but he just keeps running with his poker face.

The rest of the team already goes to the locker room, I decide to wait for Kuroko.

When he is finished, I wrap my arm around his shoulder.

'Maybe I need to train sprinting with you too.'

Kuroko puffs. 'That may be helpful Kagami-kun.'

* * *

'Thanks for the pie, mom!' I shout downstairs. My mom makes the best apple pie and I just had a piece of it. I hope that will drag me through my homework.

I grab my math books. I didn't finish the exercises in class because I am extremely bad at math, so I ended up getting explanations the entire lessons. Private-explanations, I have to say. Apparently, everyone understood the subject except me so everyone finished their homework in class.

Well, not everyone. Kuroko was sleeping during math, so I am not the only unfortunate with homework. But unlike me, Kuroko is a genius if it is about math.

* * *

The weather is still pleasant, the wind blows through my hair as I'm cycling. Curse my mom for making me buy milk at 9 pm, there is no living soul on the streets. Well, that's what I thought until I hear a familiar high pitched laugh. That annoying laugh… Are you shitting me? _Momoi?_

'Kuroko-kun, I had an a-ma-zing night!' She says.

They are walking on the sidewalk towards me. Hand in hand. God please, don't notice me.

'Mmm, I want to taste your lips again,' Momoi purrs loud enough for the whole street to hear her. She obviously is tipsy. Wait, what does she mean by _again_?

Momoi presses Kuroko into the wall. At that moment I pass them but I need to see what happens next, so I look over my shoulder. I see Momoi tugging on Kuroko's hair, their lips only a few centimeters apart.

I can't see the rest of it. All of a sudden, there is a bright light and I hear a car honk in the depths of the night.

My eyes shoot open and I raise my head from the desk. Did I just really fall asleep while doing my homework? Did I just really have a nightmare about Momoi and Kuroko? I've sunken deep.

I need to speak to Kuroko about Momoi, because the two of them isn't going to work. I think. I _hope._

* * *

**A/N: This is my new story! I hope the first chapter sparked your interest and I hope you'll continue reading the following chapters!  
By the way, I have drawn the cover myself, so yes, I have permission to use it :)  
**

**Loortje**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Co-act flow**_

_- Chapter 2 – _

_Kagami's point of view_

The classroom was still empty, missing its cheerful ambiance. I have never been this early, maybe I should have slept a little longer? Nah, that wasn't an option inasmuch I couldn't sleep the entire night. The only sleep I got, was the 10 minute nap during homework-time. The nightmare had traumatized me so much I couldn't close an eye when I should have closed my eyes.

I even conceived several worst-case-scenarios in which I – hopefully – exaggerated every detail. I will have to interrogate Kuroko. In a subtle way, that is. Otherwise Kuroko will get the wrong idea. I am not jealous, I am just a little worried and concerned about him. Momoi is one clingy drag and that is what I want to protect him from.

The students pour into the classroom, Kuroko isn't among them so I don't really care, actually.

The boys talk about the latest soccer game.  
Man, I hate soccer. The players are such wimps, rolling on the floor because someone grabbed their shirt, begging the referee to give a foul.

The girls are gossiping.  
'Did you hear that Yukio went out with Aiko?' 'They went out? That is totally disgusting. Yukio is way too cool for that girl.'

The fact that they're shamelessly gossiping is disgusting.

… I am such a hypocrite. If I had someone to talk to, I would've talked the same way about Momoi.

The loners are being lonely.  
They are plunged in thoughts, staring out of the window or texting. And I am one of those loners, plunged in thoughts. Kuroko better hurry the hell up, otherwi-

'Good morning, Kagami-kun,' says a sleepy voice. I cock my head towards the voice. How could I not have noticed him? In front of my desk, yawning cutely, stands the bluenette. For a second, I can't say a word.

'M-morning.' Since when do I sound like a flustered teenage girl? I seriously have to snap out of this. I cough and then, I wave hesitantly while forcing a laugh. It sure looked stupid, but my best friend didn't seem to mind.

Kuroko takes place in front of me, but since the teacher isn't here yet, he turns around in his chair so that he can chat with me. His scent drifts towards my nostrils. He smells exceptionally good today. Did he buy new aftershave or something? Of course, I am not going to ask him that. Nor am I going to ask how his date went. Not yet, that would sound to desperate in my opinion.

'What did you do yesterday?' Kuroko asks me. I am not sure if he asked because he truly is interested or he just wanted to establish a conversation.

'Not much. I did some homework,' and I dreamt about you. Of course I don't say that out loud. Resembling a creep isn't my intention.

'Ah okay, not too interesting,' Kuroko responds, not caring about my feelings. Great, now he thinks I am boring. I knew I sounded like a loser. I should have lied that I went to the cinema with a couple of friends. But then again, what friends? Maybe Himuro? That would've made an airtight alibi. If only I could go back in time…

Kuroko awkwardly bites his lip, looking down. For a second, I wonder why he is acting that way.

_Oh. _I realize there has been a silence for quite some time, with me, lost in thoughts. I suppose it is my turn to ask the questions now. The logical question would be, how his day was. And that is exactly the question I try to avoid, because it had to do with the date.

'How did you sleep? You look rather tired,' I ask him twitching my fingers uncomfortably.

'I only slept for about 5 hours. So yes, I am exhausted,' Kuroko says yawning again. Just what did he do with Momoi? There is only way to find out.

To ask him. '5 hours? What exactly did you do last night?' That didn't sound desperate, did it?

'You know I was with Momoi-san, right?' Kuroko questions.

'Yeah, of course I do. So what was the date all about?' _Please let it be a big failure._

'I had fun.' _Crap_. How can he be so stoic about it? 'We went to this fancy restaurant with candle lights. Momoi-san said it was a nice place.'

Of course she'd forced a romantic restaurant upon him.

'That was the only thing you did?' I raise an eyebrow.

'Unlike you, I don't order 7 dishes, so we were finished relatively fast.' Kuroko chuckles lightly.

I, however, didn't found it to be funny so I just look at him questioning. The restaurant part didn't seem too thrilling to me, I wanted to know more.

Fortunately, Kuroko continues his story. 'After that, we rented a movie. I don't know the title anymore, but it sure was scary!'

_No they didn't. _Everyone knows that horror movies are the perfect stepping stone to a romantic evening.

'Sounds good! Did anything special happen?' I ask, alluding to any type of 'fluffy' event.

'W-we,' Kuroko turns bright red and didn't dare to look me in the eyes anymore.

There is no way in hell they had s_ex._ Okay, maybe there is a chance. Momoi would certainly do the whole _fucking on the first date_-thing.

'We kissed.' Kuroko squeezes out, running his hand through his hair.

'Seriously? That was it?' I shouldn't be astonished. This was Kuroko after all.

'Ladies and gentleman, silence please,' the teacher grumbles. I didn't even notice him entering the classroom.

Kuroko turns around, facing forward so that he can look at the teacher. But I couldn't care less about the lesson and I choose to disobey my teacher – who had already started class.

'Did you guys do more than that?' I ask Kuroko once again. The teacher gives me a glare, no wonder teachers aren't a big fan of me.

There is a short silence, I can almost hear Kuroko ponder, whether to answer or not.

'No, it wasn't,' he whispers loud enough for me to hear him.

I gasp, thousands of images of Kuroko crossing my mind.

'_It wasn't?' _I jeer.

'Taiga, this is your last warning. Be quiet,' the teacher scowl. 'Yeah, sure,' I reply. A few girls are giggling because of my slapdash answer. The teacher furrows his eyebrows, but then turns his back at me. He continues writing on the blackboard, explaining whatever the fuck he was talking about.

Of course I wasn't affected by the couple of dangerous glares and threats the teacher had given me. I continue the conversation just as before.

'Kagami-kun, you should pay attention,' Kuroko whispers.

'Not before you give me an answer. What else have you done?'

Kuroko heaves a sigh, before saying nervously: 'We kind of _did_ _it.'_

I widen my eyes. 'You did the deed?! You had _sex_?!' I hiss. The teacher narrows his eyes, I feel is gaze burning on my skin.

'Well, yes…' Kuroko shoots me a brief look over his shoulder so that I can read my face.

'Did you want to do it?'

'Well, I don't know. Not really I guess.'

'Did you try to stop her,' I say, my temper raising immensely.

'No but-'

'Why didn't you try?! You said you didn't want it!' I shout, a vein pulses on my forehead in anger.

'Kagami…' Kuroko tries to appease my anger.

It was in vain. 'That's it,' the teacher says, clearly annoyed by my behavior, 'gather your stuff and report yourself in the principal's office.'

I don't want to be in this lesson anyway, I'm kind of happy I get send out of class.

'Fine,' I sneer. I get up, walk through the door and slam it shut with more power than necessary. As if I could look at Kuroko at the moment… I mean, he was d_eflowered _by Momoi, on their very first date. If I knew he really loved her, there was a possibility I would've forgiven him or Momoi. It's true that I don't know the whole story yet, but _sex _is _sex. _

I open the door to the office, well aware of the fact that my expression isn't all to friendly. It deserves a comment, and that, I get.

'What's up with the long face?' That is my principle. He actually is a nice guy, everyone likes him, but he can be strict too.

'Yeah, mister…' What was his name again? Uhm… 'Mister Mizu kicked me out.'

'Again?' 'Yeah, I got a little mad and the next thing I know, I am knocking on your door.' I grin.

'I believe everything you said, except the 'knocking' part,' the principal says, 'as I recall you came storming into my office.'

I laugh. 'That's true, but I'm feeling a little better now.' The principal honestly cheered me up in some sort of way.

'Sorry, but I have to ruin your mood.' The man suddenly looks awfully serious. 'This is the third time this week you are in my room.'

This guy's temper changes so fast, I am not kidding. One moment he is being all funny, the other he turns into one hell of a strict fellow.

I don't want any punishment, obviously, so I try to lighten the mood. 'Yes, I know and I am sorry. It won't happen again. From now on I am going to be a straight-A-student.'

He and I both know, I don't have the capabilities to become _that_, so I hope that makes him laugh.

'You and I both know, you won't quit being an _ass _in class,' he states. That wasn't what I hoped for. 'You never seem to learn, so this time I am not going to condone.'

'No, I swear! I won't cause any troub-' I resist.

'No discussion. Next week, 4 o'clock in the assembly hall. You are going to give the janitor a hand cleaning the school.'

That means: no after school street basketball practice. It sucks, but I better go with it instead of engaging in a discussion I would end up losing anyway.

'Sure, I'll be there.' I nod.

* * *

I quirk an eyebrow, my eyes darken with venom. This training is the worst.

'Why is she even here?' I ask Kiyoshi.

'She came to watch Kuroko! Cute, isn't it?' Kiyoshi answers. I hate his positive attitude, now more than ever.

After hearing the whole date thing, I couldn't stand to see her. And here she was, cheering on Kuroko with her obnoxious voice.

God, sometimes I wish she was a boy so I could beat the shit out of her. Without getting crap about it.

'Nice pass Tetsu-kun!' Momoi screams. Her high voice made my eardrums vibrate in a rather unpleasant way.

Kuroko awkwardly looks at her.

'Thank you Momoi-san,' he says to the pink haired girl. 'But Kagami scored though,' Kuroko adds softly.

It is the end of the training, which means a little match. I am on the same team as Kuroko, nothing out of the ordinary. What _is _out of the ordinary though, is the fact it had been the first time I scored.

Normally, it would've been at least 7 times as much.

It is hard to concentrate with Momoi yelling in your ear.

My team is in offense, Izuki has the ball. Naturally, as the guard he is, he is dribbling. I, on the other hand, am sprinting to the basket so that Kuroko can pass to me, and I can finish it off with a nice dunk.

The invisible boy is walking on my right side, Izuki sees him too, so everything should turn out okay.

'Keep going Tetsu-kun! You are the best!' That nerve wrecking voice. I snap my head to the left, looking at Momoi. I throw her the most dangerous glare I have, trying to shut her up.

'Kagami!' Kuroko shouts, but it is too late. I wasn't paying attention; the ball slips between my two hands.

'Kuroko, what was that shitty pass?' I bawl. 'Can't you pay attention to the game when Momoi is here?'

'That pass wasn't shi-' I cut him off.

'If that's the case, she should just leave.'

It wasn't Kuroko's fault. The pass was perfect, as always. It was my fault, but like hell I am going to admit Momoi distracted me.

'I told you, Kagami-kun, she didn't distract me,' Kuroko says assures me, 'and I thought the pass was good. I guess I was wrong.'

I feel bad for making Kuroko think he lacks something, but there is no other way.

'Whatever, practice is over.' I make my way to the locker rooms. I feel everyone staring. I hear Riko shouting behind my back.

* * *

'10 cheeseburgers, 15 hamburgers and 5 chicken burgers, please,' I say to the cashier. My stomach grumbles. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kuroko. He sits on his usual spot. Or my usual spot, one of the two. Should I sit opposite him? That probably is a good idea, then we can talk things out for a bit.

I grab my order after thanking the lady behind the counter. Kuroko has already noticed me and waves me over.

'Hey,' I say casually. Kuroko doesn't answer me, but grants me a brief smile.

I unwrap the first hamburger.

'Sorry I snapped at you in class,' I begin, 'I don't know what was happening to me.'

Kuroko stops sucking the straw of his milkshake before answering. 'It is okay Kagami-kun, I understand why you acted that way.'

'You did?' I ask surprised, with my mouth full.

'It wasn't my intention to do it with her, I actually thought she meant a friendly date.' I sigh. Typical Kuroko, as dense as a turtle.

'So what happened then?'

'Well, it started when we were watching the movie, she snuggled against me because she was scared.' _That damn Momoi, taking advantage of the situation just like that._

'And then.. then she,' Kuroko stammers.

'And then?' I ask confused. My best friend blushes a deep shade of red.

'She rubbed me _down there_,' Kuroko mutters. 'I did try to stop her though!'

'So why didn't she stop?' It began to sound like rape…

'Because she knew I liked it,' Kuroko whispers, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation, which isn't crazy. 'I began to _moan_, I couldn't mute it…'

Kuroko is adorable when he is embarrassed. But it was a relief that Kuroko at least showed resistance. It didn't help much though, because either way he had fucked Momoi.

'It's okay, Kuroko. I think I was just a little bit shocked. I am glad you enjoyed your first time,' I smile genuinely. I felt agonizingly happy about the fact that Kuroko liked the first time, too bad it wasn't with me... _What am I thinking? I am not gay!_

'It felt so good, Kagami-kun. You know what I am talking about right?' He lets his eyes wander outside.

Of course I know what he was talking about. I am not as innocent as he is.

'I've never felt so good in my live,' Kuroko says, his voice husky. He bites his lower lip.

_He looks so hot. _I feel blood rising towards my cheeks, my pants tighten.

'I am going to get some fresh air.' I snatch the remaining two hamburgers of the table and rush back home so that I can satisfy my cravings.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new update for Co-act flow. I hope you liked it!  
I am looking forward to writing the next chapter, but I am a little busy lately. Exams are coming up - have to study for that - and Sinterklaas (a festival we celebrate in the Netherlands) is around the corner.  
Of course I will write on every possible moment, so stay tuned.**

**Loortje**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Co-act flow**_

_- Chapter 3 –_

_Kagami's point of view_

My thin jacket wasn't enough to protect me from the rain. Even though I am inside now, I can still hear it pour, clattering against the windows. I am not the only one who has fallen prey to the unpleasant weather.

I walk past a girl from my class. Her blouse shines through due to the rain, it clings to her feminine curves perfectly. She knows all too well that it catches the attention of boys – and yes, they are staring – but she just loves the attention.  
Normally, she would've caused me a nosebleed, but I am not in a pervy-mood today. One of the reasons for that, is my wet pair of jeans. They cling to my legs, but not in a graceful way. It doesn't make one stare either.

I grab my sportswear from my locker. Thank the lord for having practice the first period. I notice Kuroko standing by his locker as well. It is rare for Kuroko to arrive at school the same as me, he usually is late.

I throw my arm around his shoulder, he jolts of surprise.

'Morning sunshine,' I exclaim sarcastically. He doesn't even look up to me before responding. His attitude is cold like always – I like it. 'Good morning, Kagami- kun.'

'Your hair looks likes like shit,' I pick a tuft of his wet locks. 'Mine too, by the way. Let's fix our hair in the restrooms.' I drag him along, bumping into a few people because of my clumsiness. It would have been more if it wasn't this early.

I open the door to the restroom, it is empty. And may I mention: clean. That only occurs once in a decade. This must be some sort of sign, I am sure of it.  
When I look in the mirror, I behold how awful I actually look. I grab a cloth and wipe my rainy face dry, Kuroko following my example.

Kuroko hums a song I recognize from the radio. I rumble my hair with my fingers, it has not the effect I wanted it to have, so I leave my hair alone.

'Baka, stop humming. It annoys me,' I sigh. Humming a summer hit when the weather outside is gloomy… not suitable.

'In a bad mood, Kagami-kun?' A crooked smile emerges from his pink lips. 'It isn't about the Momoi-thing, I hope. We've already talked that out, right?'

It wasn't about Momoi this time, the weather just makes me feel depressed. But him mentioning Momoi, doesn't enhance my mood either.

'No, it's just the shitty weather.' Kuroko's face relaxes again, making visible that he is relieved. He proceeds fixing himself up, doing his hair now.

He helplessly brushes the tufts out of his eyes, but they just continue being totally washed-out.

'Tchh, you can't do anything by yourself, can you?' I say, referring to his basketball- and hairdressing skills.

'Hey!' Kuroko pouts offended.

'Don't worry, I'll give you a hand,' I say, while wrapping one of his locks around my finger. Kuroko awkwardly shifts his gaze to the floor.

'Why would I want to get help from someone whose hear looks like _this_.' He tugs on the dark red colored hair on the back of my head, causing me to shuffle closer to him.

He barely reaches my shoulder, we are only a few inches apart. O god, he smells like the rain. Mixed with his sweet but manly scent, it is driving me nuts.

His clear blue eyes, which match his hair, look up to me expectantly. _What is going to happen next? _I hear Kuroko think.

I will give him something to meet his expectations.

Kuroko loosens his grip on my hair, he's about to lower his hands again. That's when I grab his wrist, forcing them above his head. I push him against the wall, desire has completely overtaken me.

'Kagami… what are you doing?' He whispers, a blush creeping up his cheeks. The blush Momoi had seen too, and I have to say: it is pretty irresistible. No wonder she couldn't keep her hands of him.

'Mmm, just fixing your hair,' I tease. I pull his hair, forcing him to tilt his head backwards, forcing him to look me right in the eyes.

Kuroko chuckles nervously. 'Let me go, I can do it myself.' He squirms beneath me.

I press him into the wall, harder now, my lower body grinding against his.  
'Ngghhh..' He yelps softly. His eyes widen and he covers his mouth with his hands. It is delightful seeing him this embarrassed.

I lower my head, my lips touching his ears. I can feel his hot breath tickling my neck through his fingers.

'But I want to help you so badly,' I whisper. _What is possessing me? Isn't it clear he wants me to stop?_

'And you seem to want it as well.' _But I want him._

I trace my fingers along his jaw line, he shivers beneath my touch. I press my forehead against his so that I can taste the flavor of his breath on my lips.

Kuroko struggles again. 'Kagami-kun, this is wrong. We are both boys and – ,'

I shut him up, pressing my lips against his sweet, innocent ones. I am overtaken by the softness, letting almost out a moan.

Kuroko has gone numb, every muscle in his body is stiff. _He doesn't have to be this tensed about me kissing him…_

I let my hands slide down over his chest until I feel the faint relief of his _V-lines._ Even though he is small, he still's got some good muscles on his body.

My thumbs – still on their way down – circle the lines. Kuroko shifts uncomfortably beneath me, not taking the initiative to move his lips.

Then, my thumbs reach his waistband. I linger there for a few seconds, before suddenly letting my fingers slip an inch down, underneath his jeans and underwear. I brush his skin softly with my fingers. Simultaneously, I rub my groin against his', rocking my hips back and forth.

'Aahhh,' Kuroko moans, opening his lips slightly. I take the opportunity to plunge my tongue between his spread lips.

Kuroko's resistance has crumbled away.  
His tongue searches for mine, intoxicating me with its tender movements. We battle for dominance, but soon, Kuroko lets me take the lead.

I bite his lip softly, showing him who is the boss. That doesn't work out well, though. Kuroko mimics my action. Not that I mind. Not at all. I love the way his teeth sink in my tender flesh, it makes me shudder with desire.

Our tongues tangling, our lips moving synchronized, my cheeks burning unmanly red.

I swear the time stands still as we both gasp for air, looking each other in the eyes. No, rather _in the soul._ At least, that is how I feel it.

I drop my head down once again, searching for Kuroko's willing lips.

'What the hell?!' A voice shrieks.  
I quickly distance myself from Kuroko. I turn around, only to see the best basketball player I've ever met, standing in the doorway.

'Sorry you had to see that,' I grin, to excited to really care that he witnessed me ravaging Kuroko. Another boy.  
Kuroko, on the other hand, looks quite shocked. The color has drained from his cheeks, his skin was even paler than normal. _Shit, he regrets it._

'It's okay,' Aomine says casually. 'Do whatever you like.' His pelting glance towards Kuroko, doesn't match the sound of his voice.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Why are you even here in the first place?' I question. Aomine attends Tōō, not Seirin. He shouldn't be here, it isn't even a break.

'Yeah, about that…' Aomine rubs the back of his head. 'You Seirin players probably don't know it yet, but since I ran into you guys a suppose I can tell you.'

'You can tell us what?'

'Today we have basketball practice together. Tōō and Seirin.' Well, that was unexpected. Riko should have told us. But what bothers me more, is why _Aomine_ is here. He rarely shows up on-time for a match. So why practice?

'And Momoi-san asked me to come, I couldn't refuse,' the dark blue haired boy answers my unspoken question. He stares at the floor, biting his lip.

Then I realize something, this could turn out very well. _Very_ well. Aomine is never taken aback, but now, he is. Not making eye contact, chewing on his lower lip… it all started when he mentioned Momoi. _He has a major crush on the pink haired manager._ And since I just came in touch with the gay-side of myself, I am not afraid to admit that he is good looking. Tall, muscled and he has _the_ sexy smirk. I should totally couple him and Momoi. And maybe. Just maybe, Kuroko will be mine then. If I haven't put him off with the heated kiss. Which practically was me, coming out of the closet. Did Kuroko even swing the same way as me?

I shake my head. Those are concerns for later. First practice, and after practice I should have a little talk with the ace player of Tōō.

* * *

Despite my amazing stamina, I was exhausted. The training was harsh.  
I almost feel pity for the Tōō players, because Momoi comes up with these exercises, which drain you from all the energy in your body. Not that Riko's trainings were easy. Not at all.

But the combination of Riko's stamina training, and Momoi's weary shooting exercises were a little too much. Not only for me, but for everyone. Except for Aomine, who was grinning the entire time not showing any sign of fatigue.

And even now, in the little match between the two school teams, he is as fit as a fiddle. What surprises me the most though, is that he is up Kuroko's skin. Not my skin, not Kiyoshi's. But Kuroko's. Not that I want to badmouth Kuroko, but he doesn't really score much.

And with Aomine defending him, he doesn't even get the chance to give any good passes.

_Why is he acting like that?_

'Keep up, Tetsu-kun!' Momoi screams. Isn't she supposed to be the referee? She is so biased, I don't have any words for it.

I sense a change in the atmosphere, tension hangs in the air. I have the 'luck' to be defending Aomine, who is approaching me extremely fast, even though he is dribbling. A dark aura swarms around him, his eyes are squinted.

He glares at Kuroko, deadly.

_Oh boy…_ This officially confirms my earlier assumption. Aomine likes Momoi. He hates Kuroko because Momoi is dating him and he _really_ wants to smash Kuroko's head against the wall. Just like I want to pulverize Momoi's ribs.

It declares the vicious glances Aomine had given during the match, and even the one in the restrooms. It explains why he is defending Kuroko so damn well. I kind of acknowledge him though, for using his anger to beat Kuroko at basketball instead of kicking the living shit out of him.

Aomine smirks smugly at me, protecting the ball as he is still dribbling. His body language tells me that he isn't going to try to get past me. Yet. But I've played this prodigy before, and I learned not to trust my intuition too much when he is my opponent. He can transform from a lazy bastard into a jaguar in just a snap.

Aomine is fixated on Kuroko, and still, I can't manage to steal the ball. I am determined to get his attention.

'We should have a little chat after the game,' I say, 'about Momoi-san, perhaps?'

The prodigy's gaze shoots towards me, his eyes dark of rage. He directs his anger towards me. At least Kuroko is safe, for now.

A muscle in Aomine's arm tenses, he takes a quick step to the right_._

Until now, I can keep up with him. _Thank you Riko for helping me improve my footwork! _He tries to pass me by my right side, but I got it covered, there is no way he can get past me.

I shouldn't have celebrated this early. Aomine makes a crossover, and then slips past me on my left with a move I can barely follow with my eyes. His shoulder hits mine hard, making me cringe a little. It was on the edge of charging (which is a foul in basketball). I hear his shoes squeak as he jumps in the air. The net rustles and the basket creaks as Aomine makes a perfect dunk, the defenders didn't stand a chance against him. Not even Kiyoshi.

Aomine turns around to look at me, a devilish grin adorning his face. Suddenly I am scared for my life, but I got his attention, and that is what I wanted.

* * *

'You wanted to talk with me?' Aomine grunts as he walks out of the locker room. I've been waiting for him quite some time now, apparently he always is the last one to get dressed after practice.

'Yeah, let's go to the basketball court down the street, it is only a one minute walk.' I spin a basketball on the top of my finger.

'Can't get enough of basketball, can you,' Aomine mumbles.

I laugh throatily. 'We can also go to the park and watch the ducks swimming in the lake, if you prefer that. I don't care, as long as we aren't near Kuroko and Momoi.'

Aomine doesn't hesitate. 'Let's go to the court.'

We both walk in silence. Maybe I should've stayed with Kuroko? Because now he is alone with Momoi. There isn't another way, though. What I am about to say is not intended for their ears. The break is over in 10 minutes anyway. Not enough to have dirty-restroom-sex.

There is nobody else playing basketball. I take a shot from the elbow, it hits the front of the ring and I curse under my breath for missing.

Aomine jumps and catches the ball, putting it under his arm.

'Speak up,' he demands harshly.

'Calm down,' I sigh jokingly, before changing my attitude into a more serious one. 'You like Satsuki-san, do not try deny it.'

I'm proud of myself for making Aomine looking like _this._ His eyes wide, and a red blush.

'Was it that obvious?'

I scuff. 'You only stared Kuroko to death with your glares, a hundred times over.'

'You are one to talk! I saw you throwing those annoyed glances at Momoi. On top that, I caught you almost _eating_ Kuroko's face in the restrooms.'

'I won't deny anything, I really like Kuroko. And since you love Momoi, I think we should help each other out a little bit.'

Aomine looks interested, raising an eyebrow. 'Continue…'

'We should go on a double date,' I say excited. When Aomine doesn't answer immediately, I further explain myself.

'We are going to tag along on their date, just as friends, though. As if _we_ are friends, who just want to hang out with their other friends. But meanwhile, I'm going to win over Kuroko. And you do the same with Momoi of course.'

'So, a double date?' Aomine grins.

'_A double date,' _I confirm.

* * *

**A/N: My update wasn't that delayed. Which actually is a bad sign, since I am supposed to study a hell of a lot.  
That aside, I hope you liked this chapter and that you look forward to reading the next one.****  
By the way, I saw the new Kuroko no Basuke episode today, and it was a-ma-zing like always so if you haven't seen it yet: go watch it ASAP!  
**

**Loortje**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Co-act flow**_

_- Chapter 4 –_

_Kagami's point of view_

I can't believe I actually agreed to go to the mall. Kuroko doesn't seem very content either.

Oh wait, he always looks like that.

It is awfully hard to read him. Unfortunately, Aomine is another story. The usual cocky grin is replaced with a exaggerated smile as he walks next to Momoi, talking enthusiastically. He truly likes the girl, who put on some normal jeans for a change. But seeing the normally arrogant guy this lively, scares me a little bit. I guess I'm just not used to seeing Aomine outside the court.

Momoi points at a store. 'I really want to go to that store!' She cheers, while grabbing Aomine's and Kuroko's hand. _Tch, I am left out again._

'They sell the cutest dresses here!' The girl drags them both along. I quirk a brow, considering if I should go with or not. Cherry Kiss –that is what the massive sign says the shop is called - doesn't look appealing to me. Too much pink and too much glitter. I'd rather have something more… blue.

_Okay, I should go with them. _I won't be able to get Kuroko to _really_ like me if I keep standing outside being grumpy. Even though I have all the reason to be grumpy, this isn't the first store she wants to go to. I have had it all: make-up stores, a jeweler, a bag store and a perfumery where she tried at least 18 perfumes.

I take a deep breath and I dare to set a foot inside the store, a strong vanilla scent whiffs over me. The sweet looking girl at the entrance greets me, I nod in response. Her cherry red hair bound in an – interesting – high bun, is striking, but that's not what catches my attention. The white headband with cat ears is even more notable. As I walk further into the shop I learn that the cat ears probably are the uniform of the employees. This really is a shop that fits Momoi's style, I can imagine her walking around with those dumb headbands.

'Can I help you, sir?' I turn around to see an employee – again the cat ears – walking towards me from behind the counter. Just like the girl at the entrance, she smiles friendly and her green eyes wide with innocence. I pity her, for having to act nice and sweet to the customers all day.

'Do you want me to pick something out for your sister? Or your girlfriend perhaps?' The girl asks me when I don't immediately answer her first question.

_Heck_ I don't even have a sister, nor do I have a girlfriend. The whole kitten costume thing, though, would probably look adorably hot on Kuroko… Much better than on the employees.

_God I need to stop thinking about Kuroko that way, it is fucking distracting._

'Uhmm, sir?' Jep, the green eyed girl thinks I am a retard. 'What?' I sigh.

'Is this skirt to your likings? It is one of our best sellers.' She magically conjures the piece of clothing from behind her back.

'No, no. I don't need you to pick something out,' I say, 'I'm here with my friends.' I point at the noisy bunch in the back, who I just happened to spot.

'That dress looks really good on you!' I hear Aomine exclaim. Apparently he already started his plan to conquer Momoi's heart . I should start seducing Kuroko, if I don't want to fall behind.

'O, okay,' the employee smiles gently. 'You should take a look around anyway, you may find something cute as a present for your sister.'

_I don't have a damn sister_. 'Yeah, I will.' I walk away.

'Mmm, what do you think of this dress, Kuroko?' Momoi asks, just as I join their group. I have to admit that dress really does look good. Like hell I am going to compliment her, though.

'It looks very nice, Momoi-san,' Kuroko says calm. I plop myself down on the sofa across from the dressing room, Kuroko sitting beside me.

Aomine, who stands next to Momoi, snaps at Kuroko. 'Are you crazy, Tetsu? Nice? Just nice? She looks insanely cute!'

Momoi blushes. 'You really think so?' 'Yes, you are beautiful.' Aomine answers with his signature smirk plastered on his face once again.

I have to admit, I didn't think we would go shopping. Yes, Aomine and me agreed to tag along with the two sometime. But that he accepted the first opportunity to go with – shopping for Christ's sake – I didn't expect. The dark blue haired man knows what he is doing though, the mall seems to be his environment of luck because after just one compliment, Momoi is already captivated by him. She has completely forgotten about Kuroko, and I, well I never was on her mind from the beginning.

'Are we done here?' I ask annoyed. Momoi huffs, she has never liked me I guess.

'I have to agree with Kagami-kun. I am getting bored as well,' Kuroko admits. How fortunate to have him on my side.

'Okay, I will change quickly then,' Momoi says. As I thought, she does take Kuroko seriously.

'Don't worry about the money, I'll pay for it,' Aomine announces before Momoi slips behind the curtains of the dressing room. 'Really? Thank you so much, that is sweet of you!' She yells excited, her voice muted by the rustling of her clothes.

Aomine shows me a toothy grin, _mission accomplished_, he mouths. Even though I am pretty jealous he already got Momoi to like him, I put my thumb up and smile. Of course, Momoi isn't in _love. _Like really in _love._ But at least she sees him in a different light right now, a better light. She probably considers dating him because of the sudden kindness he has shown.

I am not even sure if Kuroko likes me anymore. We've only talked briefly after our kiss, it's like he has been avoiding me the entire time. And I thought he was enjoying it as much as I did… Maybe it was all to sudden? I have never shown signs of really liking him, actually. I hope he is just in shock, and doesn't despise me.

'Aomine has been acting fairly strange today,' Kuroko stated, 'since when does he hang out with us?'

Can't let him know of our plan of course. 'I guess he was just bored, and heard that Momoi and you were going to the mall.'

'That is possible, indeed. But why are you here?' That cannot be explained that easily, I should just elude the question.

'Aren't you happy I am here?' I pretend to be offended, and pout childish.

Kuroko hums. 'It is just a little strange Aomine asked you, and not Shoichi or so.' He doesn't even bother to answer my question.

I awkwardly put my hand behind my head and ruffle my hair. 'You know what they say, right? Rivals on the court, friends outside the court.'

'I have never heard somebody saying that, Kagami-kun.'

'Oh really? I guess it is just an American saying then,' I say trying to hide my lie. 'We had fun playing basketball a few days ago, that's probably why he asked me to come with.'

Kuroko stares at me, looking me up and down for an awkward, long time.

'Guys! Let's go to the amusement park!' Momoi emerges from behind the curtain and hands her dress over to Aomine. 'Yeah whatever,' the Tōō player grunts before walking off to pay.

I should thank Momoi for breaking the silence between Kuroko and me.

'Anyway, there is a 30 percent discount on the entrance tickets,' Momoi continues her proposal, directing her words at Kuroko and me.

And since everything is better than shopping I respond enthusiastically: 'Sounds good!'

'That is a good idea, Momoi-san,' Kuroko smiles sweetly at her, which makes her eyes shimmer.

And… Kuroko is back on her mind again.

'We should go by train. The train station is a 30 second walk, we can leave our bikes here,' Aomine says. He walks up to me and casually throws an arm around my shoulder, the plastic bag with the initials of the store hanging on a finger from his other hand. He is taking the act of being _friends _a little too serious, but at least Kuroko isn't going to be suspicious about me being with Aomine anymore. Aomine dugs his fingers painfully hard in my skin upon seeing Momoi's admiring glance towards Kuroko.

I grab Aomine's arm and pull it off my shoulder. 'I am okay with that, let's get going.' Because I have seen enough of this damn mall.

* * *

Aomine and I are towering above everyone else. It is awfully crowded and we've been queuing for a very long quarter with Kuroko and Momoi pushed against us. The end of the line is in sight, just one more family standing in front of our little group. But my goodness, they take a long time to pay the tickets. The dad bumbles with the money, mother is – trying – to keep their hyperactive children in check.

As the father and mother finally receive their tickets, Aomine quickly walks to the counter.

'Two adult tickets,' Aomine demands. The cashier squints at his rudeness and pushes her glasses back on her nose with her fingertips.

'Two tickets, Aomine-kun?' Momoi questions. 'Of course, I'll pay for the girl.'

The pinkette gives her fellow student a small hug, as she mumbles her appreciations in his chest.

The cashier coughs. 'Sir, that would be 4000 yen.'

'Sure, keep the rest,' Aomine responses while putting a few banknotes in her open hand. He obviously isn't short on money. I am, though. I have to pay for my own food and other expenses since I don't live with my parents. But as if that is going to stop me from paying for Kuroko. The paying-for-the-girl-trick seems to be a good one, because again, Aomine earned some points from Momoi.

'I'll pay for you too, okay?' I ask Kuroko as nonchalant as possible. For a second, Kuroko loses his poker face, the nervous glare piercing my skin.

'Why do you want to do that, Kagami-kun?' He bites his lip.

I'm not going to admit that I want him to like me, not in public. 'Don't you want me to? I have enough money anyway. I am employed, you know.' _I am só not being honest with him. _I can't even spare one yen.

Kuroko waves his hands at me. 'Don't be stupid, I can take care of myself. One adult ticket, please.' He demonstrates his independency by shoving his money towards the woman behind the counter.

I sigh. I guess Kuroko is a little harder to get than Momoi. The cashier hands me over my ticket after I pay for myself, and I walk to the map, where Aomine, Momoi and Kuroko are discussing what to do first.

'I don't know what you guys want to do, but I am starving. So can we buy something small to eat first? Ice cream or so,' Momoi says. 'I haven't had breakfast today.'

I would've made some kind of remark of girls skipping their breakfast, and how ridiculous it actually is, if I wasn't this hungry as well. At least I ate breakfast, but one of the _perks_ of being a boy is the everlasting hunger.

'For once, I agree with you Satsuki,' I say, ignoring Momoi's offended look but shrugging apologetic when Aomine looks like he is going to rip my head off for insulting his girl.

'I have been here before, I know a place where they sell delicious ice cream,' Kuroko joins the conversation.

'Well, take us there then,' Aomine commands and my team mate gives a nod. Aomine walks next to Momoi again, having a light conversation as far as I can hear. And although I am used to walking in silence with Kuroko, this time there seems to be hanging an unpleasant tension between us. The air thick with unspoken words and hidden desires. Those desires probably coming from me, his sharp jaw line looks so inviting. It contrasts beautifully with the soft contours of his face and it is like it's calling for me to be kissed.

'You are staring,' Kuroko states.

The tension drops off when Kuroko speaks and I am forced to lie for the umpteenth time today because I don't want to creep the living crap out of him.

'I just wanted to ask if we have to walk across the park before reaching the ice cream shop.'

'Oh no, it is just around the corner. Don't worry,' Kuroko says while granting me a little smile.

'Good, because I don't think I can walk any longer without fainting due to my unsatisfied stomach.'

The rest of the walk, we remain in a more comfortable silence. Kuroko preoccupied with something, I am just checking the surroundings. The lines for attractions are horribly long, like I expected. Standing in line for 40 minutes for a 1 minute rollercoaster ride is quite a waste of time.

We walk past an extreme looking attraction, at least 65 feet high for sure!_ But god, for this rollercoaster I am willing to take pains._

Hopefully the shop we are going to is less crowded.

I see we are not the only ones on a double date, as we walk by a group of four teenager around the same age as us. Two girls, two boys who are in a different situation than us because they all seem to _know_ it's a double date – they are holding hands. But in our case, only Aomine and me know it is a date. I guess you can't exactly call it a double date in these circumstances, but I am glad no one gets me out of the delusion because I rather like it to be a 'date'. Still, this date isn't exactly ensuring progression in the relationship between Kuroko and me.

Kuroko gestures to the shop, where are only a few other customers.

'What do you guys want? I'll go for a popsicle!' Momoi says. 'It's my treat, I made much money on my last modeling job.'

Personally, I'm grateful to Momoi for insisting to buy us ice cream but Aomine is afraid of losing his balls if he lets the girl pay so there he goes again, sprinkling with his money like it is _fucking_ glitter powder from the drugstore. Eventually, after a little fuss, Momoi accepts his money.

Kuroko may think I am stingy now, for letting Momoi pay, but otherwise I won't be able to stay in my apartment. My landlord isn't going to accept me paying my rent two weeks later than it was due, that has already happened too many times.

'I'll take a popsicle too,' I say to Momoi because I don't really know the other ice creams they sell.

'What do you want, Aomine-kun?' 'I don't care, a popsicle is okay,' he answers.

Momoi turns to Kuroko. 'A scone with vanilla ice cream, please, Momoi-san.'

'Don't you want a popsicle too? We have so many good memories with the popsicle,' Momoi pouts. She is probably referring to the story she has told a zillion times before: the story that made her 'fall in love' with Kuroko.

'I don't really feel like eating a popsicle,' Kuroko says. Momoi decides to let it slide, so there isn't any more ruckus to come.

'Okay then. I'll get our ice cream, you guys search for a place to sit outside,' she says before walking away.

* * *

We found a nice table in the sun, in front of the shop. Momoi came over a few minutes later with our snacks in her hands, barely able to keep them from falling.

Popsicles taste wonderful, fresher than every sundae I ever ate in the States when I was a little child. I savor it eagerly, enjoying the feel of ice melting on my tongue. I then realize that is has been quiet for quite some time now. At first, I thought it was because everyone was eating, but now I see why Aomine isn't speaking. His popsicle melts in the hot sun, it drips on his fingers but all he does is staring, his lips parted slightly. He stares at Momoi who has closed her eyes in delight at the feel of the sun on her skin. Her pink lips sucking on the tip of her popsicle, giving it tiny licks.

_Aomine was definitely having dirty thoughts. _I think it is pretty gross, though. Just imagining Momoi doing things like _that_ to me makes me feel extremely uneasy.

I take another long lick from my ice cream, only to freeze in the middle of my action because my gaze accidentally shifts towards Kuroko.

Kuroko stares into the distance, his eyes beaming absence. The only thing I can do is stare at his mouth, it is like I am paralyzed. His tongue following the swirling grooves all the way to the top where he wraps his soft lips around the top and sucks, his cheeks hollowing slightly.

The blood in my veins runs twice as fast as before, it becomes hotter. Kuroko moans almost unnoticeably when the sweet vanilla hits his palate.

_That moan._

A blissful shiver, stinging with arousal runs up my spine. It sends lust signals towards my lower region and spreads a blush on my face, depriving me of some restraint. I wish I could leap upon him, right here and now.

His unintentional teasing continues as Kuroko licks the melted ice cream drops from the bottom of the scone, to the top. It is like he is doing all this on purpose, just to cause me the uncomfortable hard-on in my pants.

Due to the sun, his ice cream has leaked on his fingers. He takes two of them in his mouth to lick them clean, his lips enclosing his fingers tightly.

_If his fingers were only my…_

I let my eyes wander to his face and I see Kuroko has his eyes closed in delight. I take a few seconds to adore his facial features.

Suddenly, Kuroko's eyes shoot open and he stares right back at me. I am a little in shock, and Kuroko seems to be nervous as well. I can comprehend that because I probably look like a horny pervert.

I assume Aomine and Momoi didn't see our awkward exchange of glances, otherwise Aomine would have made some sort of bum rap.

I avert my gaze and full attention to my popsicle again.

'Momoi-san, mind going in an attraction with me?' Kuroko asks. I believe Aomine is just as flabbergasted as I am at the moment.

'Well, I haven't finished my ice cream yet so if you could wait the-'

'You can eat it along the way. Do you know the attraction where you can sit in these gigantic swan-like boats?'

'Yes, that one is so romantic! But you can't possibly go in there with four persons, it is made for two people only.' Momoi begins excited but ends her sentence with dubiousness.

'Like hell I am going to sit in a love boat with _him!'_ I exclaim, pointing at Aomine.

'Then you don't. You can stay here and wait for us to come back,' Kuroko says a little rudely.

'Sure. Go have fun,' I answer with restricted annoyance.

I just realize what I have said when Kuroko grabs Momoi's hand – she squeals a little – to take her to the attraction. More alone time for Momoi and Kuroko. Damn it I should think before I act.

'Well done, Taiga. You just gave them the opportunity to hump in the restrooms without us finding out,' Aomine says sarcastically.

'I know, I know. I am stupid,' I admit, 'of course, I would've rather cuddled with you in the ultimate love bird attraction.

'The scary thing is, when you say this I don't know whether it is a joke or not,' Aomine smiles smugly and obviously content with the little _joke_ he made.

'Of course I am kidding. Don't get your hopes up _Daiki-chan_,' I tease.

'No need to worry, I have zero interest in you. I like Momoi.'

'I know. She seems to be interested in you as well. But then again, she still has some sort of weakness for Kuroko,' I say a little sad with the conclusion I had drawn.

'Yeah, and you gave them the perfect chance to run off together,' Aomine says with an angry undertone.

'You can't complain, seriously. You have done much better on this date than me. Kuroko and me haven't had a normal conversation since the _restroom incident.'_

Aomine raises a brow. 'Why not?' He asks me, a question on which I would like to know the answer myself.

'I have no idea. I guess he is still in shock,' I say. 'With that being said, aren't you… surprised I like Kuroko? You seem to be pretty okay with it, and not to be disrespectful towards the gay, but it still is a little unusual to see two boys make out.'

'Well, I just think that you two make a good couple,' the Daiki says sympathetically.

_I hope Kuroko will think the same way, ever._

'Or actually, I don't give a fuck about what the two of you are doing.'

_That sounds more like Aomine._

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for waiting for this delayed update! I made it slightly longer than I normally would, and I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Loortje  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Co-act flow**_

_- Chapter 5 –_

_Kagami's point of view_

It is next week. A week ago the principal had scolded me, and now it is detention time.

Four o'clock and the students drop out of school, while I have to stay here for another hour. At least.

_Oh, the agony._ I just want to go home already and watch basketball on the tv, or something like that. I heard there was a pretty good game yesterday. Mmm, when I'm home I am going to chill on the couch with a bag of potato chips, watching my favorite sport. This thought will – hopefully – help me survive my cleaning duty.

But before my relax-time, comes punishment-time. The janitor is already waiting for me in front of the assembly hall.

'You again, Taiga-kun?' The old, white haired man asks.

Everyone knows our janitor, even when he or she hasn't ever had the cleaning punishment. Mister Haruki – that's his name – is the sweetest man from school. He communicates with us students as if we are his friends, and he rarely gets mad. As an addition on his niceness: he has those cute apple cheeks with the everlasting blush. He somehow reminds me of my grandpa.

'Yeah, I'm going to accompany you during your work… again.'

Mister Haruki laughs. 'Don't think you are here to slack around,' he hands me over a gum scraper and a small bucket. 'I'm in my old days and have a serious backache.'

'Don't tell me I've to do, what I think I have to do,' I say, already a little disgusted.

'Sorry, Taiga-kun. That's exactly what you have to do.' Mister Haruki clearly isn't sorry at all. 'It is your own fault for… for doing what, actually?'

I sigh and because I don't feel like telling the entire story again, I don't. 'It was mister Mizu.' That explains enough.

'You've got _him_ for math? Poor boy!' This, this is what I like about the guy. He doesn't give a _flying fuck _about the teachers, he slanders them just as bad as us students do.

'Anyway, you'll stay here in the assembly hall scraping chewing gum from underneath the tables while I go mop the corridors.'

'Can't I mop, mister Haruki?' I ask him as sweetly as possible.

'Nice try, but no,' Haruki says with a grin. I show him a childish pout. 'Don't look at me like that. Someone as young and energetic as you can handle some gum scraping. You've got some great talent for basketball too, I saw you play once.'

'Are you trying to bribe me by giving compliments?'

'No you really are good, boy. Now do your job.' The man gives me a hard poke in my side which causes me to stumble towards the first table.

So no moping corridors for me. It's almost unfair that I have to do this disgusting job because I'm not the one who sticks the candy underneath the table. Damn, why would somebody do it anyway?

'I heard someone else has detention too. I'll send him to you right away, so that he can help,' Haruki says and with that, he disappears.

At least I'll have some company in detention. Who could it be? I hope it isn't some sort of criminal, the ones who purposely terrorize a lesson. The ones who smoke weed and get wasted every weekend. I have seen them walk around at school, they have these dark auras swarming around their body and everyone is afraid of them.

Except for me, of course.

I think they are just plain stupid, that's why I don't want to be with one of them in detention. I'd rather be on my own. Don't they realize that smoking and drinking is bad for one's physical state? Your condition deteriorates immensely. One of the reasons I don't those things, it won't do my basketball skills any good. The other reason is that Kuroko really seems to have an aversion of smokers, because it smells like crap. And I totally agree with him.

Speaking of crap, this job is hella crappy. Those stupid pieces of gum won't come off the table that easy, even with the scraper. The amount of gum is enormous too.

Okay, so maybe I'd be a _little _happy with help from the criminals because finishing all tables by myself will take at least 3 hours.

_Stupid blue gum. Fucking pink gum. Shitty white gum and for fucks sake there is even green gum._

'Mister Haruki, told me I am supposed to help you.'

'Damn it!' I shout as I raise my head from underneath the table which causes me the hit my head. But that voice…

'Kuroko, you are in detention?' I ask. Kuroko never gets scolded, and he sure as hell never gets punished either.

'Yes, I am. Why do you sound so surprised?'

'Isn't that obvious? You are never in detention. _Ne-ver_.' And why is the punishment now? Such bad timing.

'But now I am, Kagami-kun,' Kuroko says nonchalantly.

'But… how? Most teachers don't even know you attend this school!' Why did they have to notice him today, right after the date?

'I showed up at PE for the first time. Miss Izumi wasn't happy that I'd skipped her lesson all year so she sent me away.'

He is so stupid! Of course she wouldn't be glad that he ditched class. Did he show up on purpose so he could get punished, in order to encounter me in detention? Perhaps he wanted to talk to me about the date? Not that anything really awkward happened. On the contrary, it got less awkward and the tension disappeared when Momoi and Kuroko returned from the attraction. Momoi even started a conversation with me, though it was just small talk.

That's why I think that the two didn't enjoy _each other, _instead of the ride. Aomine didn't think so either, as we had discussed that right after their return.

But why did my action have to ruin the enlightened mood between Kuroko and me? I just casually threw an arm around Kuroko, like I'd done many times before. _Okay, _it wasn't exactly the same. It was more intimate than usual because I may have tried to pull Kuroko a little too close to my chest in public. It was what my instincts told me to do when I smelled the damn delicious scent of him.

_Fucking instincts ruined everything._

Kuroko nervously backing off because of my intimacy didn't do my self-confidence any good. The exact reason I don't want to be alone with him at the moment.

Punishment _with_ Kuroko will be even worse than gum scraping, the only thing that Kuroko can do is rubbing in the fact that he completely rejected me.

'Are you really that stupid, Kuroko? You could have expected miss Izumi to be mad,' I continue the conversation after a small pause.

'I did it on purpose.' How can he manage to keep a straight face?

'For what reason? Gum scraping isn't so much fun as it may look like,' I say sarcastically. Then I demonstratively get under the table to fulfill my duty.

Kuroko shows up next to me, underneath the table. 'I do have a logical reason.'

I raise an eyebrow at him, demanding further explanations. 'I am willing to clarify myself, Kagami-kun. But not in this place, it's too cramped down here.'

Leaving the scraper and bucket on the floor, I emerge from underneath the table with a big sigh. I wonder what this _logical reason _might be.

'Have you ever met my parents?' Kuroko asks me.

'This isn't the time for stupid _ass _questions. I am dying to know why you are practically volunteering to do some gum scraping.'

'Have you ever met my father?' Kuroko continues stubbornly and because I want him to hurry the hell up with his explanation, I just answer.

'No, I haven't. Now continue,' I say. It actually is weird that I haven't met either of his parents, we were best friends. He hasn't ever been in my house, and I haven't ever been in his. We always meet on the court, Maji Burger or – of course – at school.

'My father is strict,' he says.

'Yeah, mine can be strict too. And the reason you are here is…?' I am getting pretty impatient.

'My father has been asking me when I'd finally bring a girl home since I was 14. He didn't ask once, he asked at least three times a week.'

All of this doesn't make much sense to me, but if my friend wants to get something off his chest I'll just listen for a minute.

'Then the man must be pretty happy you are dating _big-boob-Momoi,' _I say with pain in my chest when I openly admit to myself that the two are dating, 'she is probably the most girly creature there exists.'

'He was. He was so happy. That's why…' Kuroko takes a deep breath and then closes his eyes. 'That's why I didn't dare to tell him I like someone else.'

'Y-y-you like someone else?' I stutter while trying to keep my mouth from falling wide open.

'I do, Kagami-kun,' Kuroko says, opening his eyes to look into mine. 'But this person isn't someone my father would accept right away. That's why I talked to Momoi-san at the theme park. Since my father is fond of her, she probably can convince him to accept this certain person.'

'You don't l-like Momoi-san?' I mumble more to myself than to Kuroko.

Kuroko wisely ignores my murmur. 'Besides, Aomine-kun obviously has a thing for Momoi-san. She didn't notice it, though, so I pointed that out for her. I guess she's going to give him a chance.'

'Who is this person that you like?' I ask carefully.

A faint blush creeps up Kuroko's beautiful cheeks. He surprises me by grabbing both of my hands as he stands before me. His hands are warm and a little sweaty, a sign that he isn't really at ease.

I am paralyzed. I don't dare to move. I am afraid that any action I'll take, will scare him away.

'Haven't you noticed back then, Kagami-kun?' Kuroko asks before standing on his tiptoes to place a sugary sweet, little kiss on my lips which makes me feel all warm and tingly inside.

'Haven't you noticed it back then, in the restrooms? We made out, I liked it… I like you!' Kuroko admits and I couldn't be any happier. He doesn't like slut girl, he likes me!

There still are some things that aren't clear to me, though. 'What about the detached behavior? You gave me the cold shoulder in the theme park. Pretty much the entire time.'

Kuroko gives me an apologetic smile. 'Sorry about that, Kagami-kun, but I needed to restrain myself somehow. Otherwise I had to tell my father I was starting to fall in love with a boy, not a girl.'

'Thank god, I thought I had done something terribly wrong,' I say relieved, 'but I shouldn't have kissed you all of a sudden. You had no time to actually think about your feelings.'

His bright and vivid laughter rings in my ears. I like to hear him laugh, it doesn't occur often, but I absolutely love it. 'Not enough time to think about my feelings?' Kuroko chuckles, and then admits: 'I have liked you since the moment I said that I wanted to be your shadow.'

'That long?' I ask amazed by the fact that he could keep his feelings hidden for such a great amount of time. 'I don't know when I started to like you, but I guess it all started from the moment I met you. But I only realized what I felt, when you started to date Momoi-san. I got crazy jealous!'

'It was painful to see you that hurt,' Kuroko says as his smile slowly fades. I don't want his smile to fade.

'But that's now in the past!' I try to cheer him up. 'I like you, you like me and Momoi-san is going to hook up with Aomine. It's a fairy tale ending.'

My words bring the sparkles back in Kuroko's eyes. His eyes shimmer even more than before, I notice. I am truly glad that I can have this effect on him, because he has the same effect on me.

'You like me back,' Kuroko whispers happily and I give him a nod in confirmation.

The blue haired boy grabs my shirt and pulls me towards him. I know what he wants, and this time I'm not forcing it upon him – not that the last time didn't please him or something like that.

I lower my head and close my eyes, I know our lips will attract each other as magnets. Still, I jolt when I feel his warm lips brush over mine ever so slightly. The teasing action electrified me. Every inch in my body wanted to taste more of him, feel him closer and deeper pressed into me. But I don't do what I want to do the most. I give him the control this time, what a way to torment myself…

Fortunately, Kuroko's patience is almost running out to. He closes the distance between us entirely as he moves his hands from my chest, to my neck, where he presses his nails into my skin. The intensity from the kiss grows, so does my body temperature. Our lips clash together almost violently but not hard enough to hurt. Something this good can't possibly hurt.

Kuroko's tempting body distracts me so much that I almost forget to breath. Pulling back from his lips, I wish that I'd never have to breath. That I'd never have stop kissing, to gasp for air. My breath hitches, he pants softly.

The four seconds our lips were apart, was already too long. I need more of Kuroko so I seek his lips once again, which makes him smile into the kiss because of my unsubtle eagerness.

Unable to restrain myself any longer, I cup his ass with my hands and lift him up. Kuroko instinctively wraps his legs around my waist and I knead his soft butt cheeks. The bluenette hums in approval and makes the kiss even more passionate by slipping his wet tongue between my lips. I meet his tongue and groan lightly as we rub our tongues together, playing with each other, swirling around each other. How Kuroko manages to set me on fire every time he touches me… it is magical. I want to lose myself in the kiss and make Kuroko lose himself as well.

I suck on his lower lip and a whimper tears from Kuroko's throat.

I am getting dizzy, light headed. I am in desperate need of oxygen. Again. With a sigh I let go of Kuroko, putting him back on his feet. We are both breathing heavily so I try to calm myself and my arousal.

'We should continue our punishment,' I say while grabbing the bucket from the floor and dangling it in front Kuroko's face.

The only thing I've done so far is removing 2 pieces of gum and talking with Kuroko.

And kissing with Kuroko. For a long time.

Punishment isn't that bad.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter guys! I hope the dialogues cleared things up for you, and that y'all enjoyed reading it :)  
I first thought about giving Kuroko some dramatic_-ass_ past with traumatic 'boy x boy' experiences but I choose to keep it simple so I've gone for the  
'daddy doesn't want me to be gay'- story line because I thought it would fit better in the not-very-serious atmosphere of this story. I hope my decision was to your likings. This story is nearing it's end, 1 or 2 chapters to go!  
**

**Loortje**


End file.
